Conner Kent: Argo Season 1
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: A version of me and Miracleboy 5200's Conner Kent series that incorporates Season 11 up to Argo. Basically expounding on the previous version as well as utilizing Kara more.


**Conner Kent: Argo**

**Season 1**

Episode 1: Siblings

(It opens a few weeks after Argo Part 4 at STAR Labs as Emil, Superman, Batman, and Martian Manhunter observe a man who looks like Brent Spiner examining a modified drone, looking more like a skeletal Terminator robot.)

Batman: Are you sure we can trust him?  
Emil: Brent Ivo's a fine guy, though he is a bit like a modern day Willy Wonka when it comes to robotics.  
Ivo: Oh yeah. This baby looks great. Now, for the main stuff.

(Ivo picks up the hologram that holds Tess' consciousness. Cut to a short time later as Tess wakes up with her own body, feeling around, she doesn't even have any repair there.)

Tess: What the-?  
Ivo: I got the idea from Terminator Salvation. Cloned flesh surrounding a robotic skeleton. Then all we had to do was download your consciousness into the skeleton, and voila. You're alive, able to feel, eat, pretty much everything you did before, though you're hopefully a bit more durable.  
Tess: Who are you?  
Ivo: Dr. Brent Ivo, an old colleague of Emil's. I heard about what happened, and I couldn't resist.

(The Leaguers walk up.)

Superman: So how do you feel?  
Tess: Relieved that I won't be nude for the rest of my life.  
Batman: Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Mercer.  
Tess: Please, call me Tess.  
Martian Manhunter: Miss Mercer. Always a pleasure.

(Superman smiles.)

Superman: Great. Hey, how about joining me and Lois on a little personal mission?  
Batman: What would that be?  
Superman: How are you guys at lifting cardboard boxes?

[Cut to the farm as everyone is unpacking the moving truck.]

Barbara: So this is where you grew up, huh? ... That's actually kinda cool.  
Conner: Hello... Beautiful!  
Barbara: Down boy. I've got pantyhose older than you.  
Conner: Well technically I'm only a year old.  
Martha: Okay, settle down you two.  
Clark: Thanks for the help, Mom.  
Martha: Anytime. I'm so glad you decided not to sell the farm.  
Clark: You were right. I shouldn't try to forget about my past, plus I think this is a better place to raise a family.

(Martha smiles and hugs Clark.)

Martha: I knew you'd make the right choice.  
Clark: I miss him too, Mom.

(Megan runs up with John.)

Megan: Sorry I'm late! Just wanted to make sure I looked good when I met everybody.  
Tess: Who's that?  
John: My step niece, Megan Morse. The last White Martian.  
Conner: Hi.  
Megan (nervously): Hi.

(Megan's shirt turns black.)

Megan: I like your t-shirt.  
Martha: Oh, by the way, Bruce?  
Bruce: Yeah Mrs. Kent?  
Martha: I got something for you when Lois said you'd be helping.

(She hands Bruce an old picture of Martha Kent and Martha Wayne standing together.)

Martha: We were friends in high school.  
Bruce (smiling): Thank you.  
Barbara: Hey, could someone help me out here!

(Barbara's about to fall over when Lois helps balance the load out.)

Barbara (sighing): Thanks.  
Lois: No prob.

(Cut to a lab as a little girl wakes up. She has red hair and green eyes. She's only five.)

Girl: Hello? Somebody? I want out!

(Lex observes her and tries to see if the mental link is still at all there. He manages to get a flash of Black Kryptonite but quickly groans.)

Lex: Not too practical anymore, but I got what I need.

(He goes to a table with notes about LX-15/CNR as he smirks. Cut to Conner walking around the cornfields of Smallville with Megan before their first day, when Conner's super hearing picks up high-pitched screaming. He speeds off as he arrives at the rebuilt Cadmus as Lex is there. Megan follows as Miss Martian, now with red hair.)

Lex: So you're Conner. Pleasure to meet you.  
Conner: Lex...

(Conner turns as Lex arrives with a lead box. Conner becomes still.]

Conner: What do you want?

(Lex opens the box to reveal Kryptonite as Conner groans, but Lex doesn't move. Conner tries to destroy the Kryptonite with heat vision as the Kryptonite begins glowing black as Lex tosses it forward, and it explodes, making Conner split into his normal self, and Alexander Luthor.)

Alexander: Hello me. Meet the real you.

(Alexander knocks Conner down due to his still recovering from the Kryptonite exposure. Miss Martian has already been KO'd from the heat of the explosion.)

Lex: Hey bro. I figured on asking you a few questions.  
Alexander: Pointless. Promise that I get Conner, and I'll get you Superman and the cure to the toxin.  
Lex: ... Cure?  
Alexander: You really don't remember, do you?

(Cut to the area where Lex was reborn as Alexander and Lex pull out a vial.)

Alexander: An antidote to the neural toxin devised at Summerholt.  
Lex: What about the increase in brain activity?  
Alexander: This stuff will only allow your memories to resurface.

(Alexander dabs some as Lex feels it begin. Flash to various scenes from his life as they glow brightly as if he was remembering every atom of detail.)

Lionel (VO): You have a destiny Lex! You're never gonna get anywhere with your eyes closed!  
Lex (VO): I may be my father's son, but I'm not his lapdog.  
Lana (VO): For someone wanting people to keep an open mind, you're pretty quick to judge.  
Clark (VO): My destiny wasn't yours to take!  
Chloe (VO): Are the rumors of Level Three true?  
Lionel (VO): I'll bury you, and everyone else in Smallville who takes your side!  
Lillian (VO): I stopped Julian from crying...  
Lionel (VO): I have returned...  
Tess (VO): I should've known you'd be here.

(Flash to the present as Lex smirks.)

Lex: Thank you, Alexander. Now... About our mutual friend.

[Conner gulps a bit as Miss Martian stirs.]

Lex: I leave his fate entirely to you.  
Alexander: Let's reintroduce him to Tess before we off him.  
Conner: Oh boy.

[Cut to Conner and Miss Martian being thrown into a cell with a little girl. Conner crawls over to the cell and starts banging on it. He doesn't notice the girl.]

Conner: Hey, open up! Let me out of here!  
Girl: Hi.  
Conner: (Not noticing) Hey.

[Conner does a double-take.]

Conner: Who are you?  
Lena: My name's Lena. Are we getting out soon?  
Miss Martian: I promise you, we'll get out.

[Conner and Miss Martian hug her. Cut to Clark at the farm as he talks to Bruce and John. Suddenly, Clark hears a squeal that makes Shelby bark.)

Lex (VO): This is Lex Luthor. Only one person alive with less than four legs can hear this message. I want a nice chat, Superman. Come alone, or my dear little sister may be in trouble.

(Clark's face hardens and flies off. John quickly flies after him.)

Bruce: Well that can't be good.

(He quickly gets into his Batman gear and follows on Jonathan Kent's old motorcycle. Cut to Conner.]

Conner: So... how are you, Lena?  
Lena: I'm scared.  
Conner: Don't worry. Someone will come.

(Cut to Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Superman arriving at Cadmus.)

Superman: Looks like you forgot the shoeshine for your chin.  
Batman: Just didn't have time with you and John zooming off like an idiot.  
Martian Manhunter: I was just keeping my promise to Jor-El and Martha Kent.  
Lex: Hello Clark... Can't say I'm surprised by your taste in company.  
Superman: ... Lex...

(Superman turns around as Lex walks up.)

Lex: You still say it the same way. Astonishment, mixed with a hint of dread yet... With a hopeful finish.  
Superman: How'd you get your memories back?  
Lex: A little help from my little brother.

(Alexander walks up.)

Superman: Where's Conner?  
Lex: With my little sister.

(Superman roughly grabs Lex.)

Superman: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!

(Lex opens a box as it has a Kryptonite ring in it as Clark crumbles.)

Lex: Yeah... I remember the green Kryptonite, and the unique gifts that ruined our friendship. I could've helped you be a hero.  
Superman: Maybe once, but not after you killed Lionel.  
Lex: I was raised in his shadow, and he died in mine. The same with your dad.

(Superman tries to move but is too weakened. Batman charges for the box when Lex pushes a button and several metal pipes fall on him.)

Batman: Not bad, but you won't win.  
Lex: I already have.  
Batman: You may think you have, but you haven't.  
Lex: We'll see.

(He pulls out a lighter as Martian Manhunter reappears and backs up. Cut to the cell as Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Batman are tossed in.)

Conner: Clark! Batman!  
Miss Martian: Uncle John!  
Lena: ... Wow...  
Miss Martian: Uh-oh.  
Lex: Alright.

(Lex holds up a Kryptonite gun and hands it to Alexander.)

Lex: Now, you get to go first.

[Alex takes the weapon.]

Superman: You don't have to do this, Alexander. You're not him. You're not a murderer.  
Alexander: Save the Dumbledore soul saving crap, Clark.  
Batman: Alexander, you don't have to do this.  
Alexander: Why would you care about a genetic copy of Lex Luthor?  
Martian Manhunter: Because you're alive. That gives you the right to choose who you're going to be. The choice is yours, but ask yourself, what would your mother do?

[Alexander looks away, pondering what is being told to him.]

Superman (Pointing to Lex): Lex is trying to turn you into something you don't have to be. Don't listen to him.  
Lex: Fair point. Care to rebuke, anyone?  
Miss Martian: Yeah.

(Miss Martian walks up and phases through the bars.)

Alexander: What the-?  
Miss Martian: Alex, have you already forgotten that incident in the barn?

[Alexander touches his head, only remembering fragments of it.]

Alexander: That was just Conner coming out! How do you even know about that?  
Miss Martian: I read bad guys' minds, and you're wrong about that just being Conner coming out. That was who you really are finally coming back after all the confusion with Lex's memories.  
Alexander: No... Whoever you are!  
Miss Martian: Just because you have Lex's DNA doesn't mean you have to go down the same path he did. Alex please, let them go, and then we can go home.  
Alexander: There is no home. I burned it to the ground to kill Lionel and Mrs. Kent.  
Miss Martian: That was just a cold mansion. It was full of secrets, misery and pain. I'm talking about going to your real home, where there is no deceit, you'll have a loving family and...

[Alex looks away. Lex steps forth.]

Lex: Have fun with your new family, Alex.

[Lex walks off. Alex is staring at him.]

Alex: What's going on?  
Lex: I already won what I wanted today. A little thing called contentment. Have fun with Lena, Bro.

(Alex looks at the gun and tosses it away.)

Alex: Let's go home.  
Miss Martian: Great. Also, meet Lena.  
Lena: Hi.

[Alex and Lena go to the others. Clark goes to Conner's side and helps him up.]

Conner: Besides, it'll be cool, like having two brothers instead of just one.  
Superman: Let's go home and put this behind us.  
Batman: You're afraid to tell Lois, aren't you?  
Superman: Maybe, just a tad.  
Conner: Clark, the pillars of marriage are built on honesty and trust.  
Superman: You read that book she got me didn't you?  
Conner: I already read all the books in the house and it was just laying there.  
Superman: Aw.  
Batman: By the way, your dad had a nice bike.  
Superman: ... You want it?  
Conner: Clark! It's Dad's bike!  
Superman: And it's been collecting dust for years. Don't worry. I'll check with Mom first to make sure it's okay by her.  
Alex: So... Who are you, Lena?  
Lena: I'm a clone of Tess. I always wanted a brother.  
Alex: How long have you been alive?  
Lena: Two hours.

(Alex smiles and picks Lena up as she giggles and hugs him.)

Lena: We're going to be the best family ever!  
Alex (Sarcastically): Yes, we're off to a great start.  
Lena: It's not how you start it's how you finish!

(Alex sighs good naturedly. Cut to the farm as Clark talks to his mom.)

Clark: So you think it's alright if we give Dad's old bike to Bruce?  
Martha: I think that'd be fine. I mean, it'd just go to waste lying around here.  
Clark: Cool.

(Bruce takes a look at it.)

Bruce: Thanks Mrs. Kent.  
Barbara: Can I ride it sometime?  
Bruce: We'll talk.  
Barbara: Aw. That always means no.  
Bruce: It means we'll talk.

[Lois walks up to them with Tess.]

Lois: Where have you been? I've been worried sick!  
Conner (To Clark): You tell her.  
Lois: Tell me what?  
Clark: Lex got his memory back and separated Alex from Conner.  
Lois: Eh?

[Camera pans back as Clark explains. Lois is shocked.]

Lois: My God. (To Conner) And you just let him go?  
Conner: He seems reformed.  
Lois: Oh geez. Can life get any more complicated?  
Alex: You could be pregnant with Clark's kid.

(Lois turns to see Alex there with Lena. Tess looks at them.)

Alex: Um... How'd you come back to life?  
Tess: One word: cybernetics.  
Lena: Yay! Now I get a big sister too!  
Tess: Who are you?  
Lena: A clone of you.  
Tess: Yeash. Well, welcome to the family, Lena.  
Alex: Anyway, just wanted to say hi and to apologize for that incident at the remains of the Mansion. Like you said, that was Conner's other side.  
Lena: I like it here.  
Clark: You're always welcome.

[Lois looks sternly at Alex.]

Clark: The same goes for Alex too. In fact, if Lois agrees, I figured you three could stay here until you got a new place.  
Alex: Apparently Miss Lane doesn't feel the same way. See you at school Conner. Probably won't start until next week.  
Lois: Wait, you're going to Smallville High?  
Alex: Yes.  
Tess: I enrolled him.  
Barbara: But doesn't he have all the education he needs?  
Alex: More of an exercise in social skills.  
Conner: Great. I'll show you around.  
Clark: I'm going to check with Chloe to see if she's got a way to forge two birth certificates for you and Lena.

(Clark speeds off.)

Alex: Well, what do you say to a fresh start, Miss Lane?

(Alex extends his hand. Lois tentatively takes it, and they shake.)

Lois: I'll go talk to Tess.

(Lois goes off with Martha and Tess.)

Bruce: ... We better head back to Gotham, we've got patrol.  
Barbara: Uh, right.

(They head off.)

John: Megan, I figured we could move to Smallville, so that things would be a bit simpler. How about I show you our new home.  
Megan: Sounds great, Uncle John.

(John and Megan walk off. Alex looks out the barn window.)

Conner: You alright?  
Alex: Conner, do you believe a man can fly?

[Conner looks back at Alex, shocked. Alex just smiles. Connor, realizing it's a joke, starts to laugh.]

Conner: Don't scare me like that again.  
Alex: Apologies. I hear humor is the best medication for an awkward situation.  
Conner: You know I do have memories of Clark and Lex, they're getting foggy, but what stands out best is Lex and Clark's friendship. Kinda hard to believe they were once friends. Do you think we'll ever end up like that?  
Alex: Trust me, Conner; our friendship will be the stuff of legends.  
Connor: Okay, you seriously have to stop that. It's freaking me out.  
Alex: Okay, but it is the truth. I'm not going to make the same mistakes Lex did. From now on: I'm my own man.  
Conner: Right. Also, up for some basket ball after school?  
Alex: Okay.  
Lena: Me too.  
Conner: Alright.

(Shelby comes up.)

Lena: A dog!

(Lena runs up and pets him as Shelby licks her.)

The End.


End file.
